Lapis Repays Steven
by Bloopberry
Summary: No matter what bad thing Lapis seems to do, Steven always grants her with welcoming arms and friendship. She realizes this and decides that it's time she repaid him for always being so good to her. How will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Lapis Lazuli's Screw Up**

"Yes! Very good, Steven!" Pearl cheered as she stabbed his bubble with her trident. The pierce was heard through almost the whole beach. Lapis sat and watched from the sidelines. "But how about this?!" She jumps onto the bubble to propel herself above her competitor. She throws her trident at the ground in front of Steven. Then another until they surround him.

"Wha?.." He looks at Pearl as she lands gracefully about 8 meters away, trying to figure her plan out. She smiles in a friendly but dastardly way as she raises her hand to her face and snaps her fingers. The tridents around Steven glow and emit a growing high-pitched wail. "Ah!" He removes his bubble and jumps into the air. The tridents explode causing much sand to rise. As Steven floats high above, he spawns a shield in each hand and starts throwing them at Pearl as he spawned more and more.

"Too easy." She dodges them all one by one with twists and hops and no struggle. She catches the last one between the points of her trident and flings it away from her. "Sorry, Steven, not enough." She smiles with lowered eyelids. Just then a shield hits the back of her head and flys at Steven who catches it. He shows off a cheeky grin.

"More like 'one too many'.." He nearly chuckles.

"Getting confident now, are you?" She smiles as she aims her trident at him and charges full speed. Steven readies his shield to block her frontal attack. "This is it, Steven! Prepare yourself!"

"Bring it on!" The ends of Pearl's trident start to glow. Once at a good distance, she shot lasers from all three ends. These lasers circled Steven and approached from behind and above. "Oh, man!" Everything collided in a sandy explosion.

"Ooo.." Lapis watched. As the sand cleared, their shadows became more visible. Pearl was seen with her trident near Steven's neck as he laid down on the floor. They both panted and stared at each other for a while before Pearl sighed.

"Haha.." She despawned her weapon and stood up straight. "Great job, Steven. You had me at almost my full force."

"Aw.. If only I lasted longer.." Pearl helped him up. "Pearl," Steven held on to her hand. "one day I'm gonna give you the best fight you've ever had!" He assured her.

"Oh, Steven." She rubs his hand with her fingers as she blushed.

"Hey, Steven!" Lapis stood up. "I've been waiting a lot. Are you ready for me?"

"Yes!" He let go of Pearl and waved.

"Uh, Steven, are you sure about this?.." Pearl asked with her fingers intertwined. "Lapis is very powerful.."

"Yeah, but she knows to go easy on me." He smiled.

".. Okay, if you really think so." Pearl walked away with a shoulder raise. "A _clean_ fight, you two." Then jumped to the temple. Steven spawned his shield on his arm.

"Alright, Lapis. You really want me?" He took a ready stance.

"I want you alllll over me." She rose a watery arm from the ocean. Steven released a battle cry as he charged. Pearl enters Steven's room to see Peridot and Amethyst playing a video on the bed and Garnet looking through a cook book on the couch.

"How did it go?" Garnet asked with her eyes still on the book.

"Oh, Steven did excellent." Pearl walked to her. "He's been improving so much lately. It makes me so proud."

"Stop mashing buttons! This is a technical fighter!" Peridot complained as she battled Amethyst on the game. "The joy from these games comes from defeating your opponent through well placed hits and timed combos!"

"Combos, shrombos! Hah! I'm doing fine this way!" She grins.

"Did you know that bread is made from wheat?" Garnet asked. "Strange.."

"Help!" Lapis kicked the door open with Steven unconscious in her arms.

"Steven!" The other gems exclaim and approach Lapis. Amethyst leap frogs herself over Peridot who groans then moves her hair out of the way and stumbles along. Lapis sets Steven down on the floor.

"What happened?!" Pearl demanded. Lapis put her hands on Steven's chest.

"I-I-I forgot that Steven couldn't breath under water and ended up suffocating him!"

"I left for one minute! Fifty-two seconds actually!" Pearl grabbed her own hair.

"Are you freaking crazy!" Amethyst joined.

"I'm soooorryyyy!" Lapis' eyes teared.

"Stop it! All of you!" Garnet looked at Peridot. "Can your device help at all?" The green gem stared at Steven.

"... Oh! R-Right!" She raises her wrist and uses her touch pad. "The internet will know what to do!" She opens her internet app and searches. "Human.. suffocation ...from water.." The gems all stare in anxiety. "... ARRGGHHH! Load faster!" She hops up and down.

"Smack it!" Amethyst advises.

"Try reasoning with it!" Pearl argues.

"No! What?!" Peridot looks at her device. "Oh! Uh.. Uh!... Here! C-.. Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation.."

"What?.." Lapis squints as she holds Steven.

"Now Perry's suffocating!" Amethyst yells.

"Those are words!" Pearl corrects.

"So there's a way to help him!" Garnet assures.

"Ugh..." Peridot read the page frantically. "Yes!"

"I'll do it!" Lapis decides.

"Ohhh, no." Pearl interrupts with her hand halted at her. "You are not touching this boy for a while." She sat closer to Steven who Lapis reluctantly set back down. "I'll do it. Peridot, what must I do?" She asked couragously.

"Y-... You must pinch his nose and open his mouth. Then place your mouth on his and breath into him two times." Peridot read off.

".. Whaaat?" Pearl lost all her confidence and blushed.

"Do it, P!" Amethyst cheered.

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" She opened Steven's mouth with the pinch technique. She leaned over with her face near his. "Sorry, Steven.." She blushed and did as she was told. She rose up. "... Nothing's happening!" She worries.

"Use your tongue!" Amethyst suggests.

"No!" Peridot contradicts. "If that doesn't work alone,..." She looks at the pad. "You must place your hands together on his chest and pump into it at a moderate pace!"

"O-Okay!.." Pearl does so.

"Now when pumped enough, you must alternate between that and using your mouth!" Peridot directs.

"Oh, please!" Pearl's face darkens again as she joins her lips with Steven's again. As she was about to pump his chest again, he jerked up and coughed himself awake, spitting out any water he had swallowed.

"Agh.. Lapis?" He looks around and looks at Lapis with a worried look. She weakly smiled at him. "Uh.."

"Steven!" The other gems hugged him.

"My internet expertise saved you!" Peridot bragged as she gripped his left arm. They all then glared at Lapis coldly. Steven looked worried.

"Lapis.." Garnet stood up and slowly walked to the blue gem. Lapis lowered her head and prepared for the worst.

"Wait, Garnet!" Steven ran to Lapis' side. "She's not used to controlling her powers to my level! It's not her fault!" He defended with his arms up. Garnet stared at him. "She thought I was stronger than I actually was.." Garnet kept staring. "She.. She obviously feels bad and knows her mistake."

"... Okay." Garnet said softly and picked up the cook book.

"What?!" Pearl complained.

"Learn to control those powers as soon as possible, Lapis." Garnet told her as she walked by to her room.

"Y-Yeah.." Lapis blushed. Pearl and Amethyst sighed and walked upstairs.

"At least you two don't live with her." Peridot joked and went to continue her game with Amethyst.

"Thanks, Steven." Lapis smiled at him but quickly frowned in sadness. "Damn.. I really am a monster.."

"You're not. A monster has no regrets." Steven held her hand. "And even if you were somehow a monster, you'd still be the cutest monster ever." Lapis snorted as she laughed.

"You never give up on me.." She looked at him with loving eyes. "I have to repay you somehow for all your niceness."

"Just keep being you!" Steven let go of her and sat on the couch.

"Oh, come on, I wanna get you something." She joined him. "I just have to figure out what.." She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Repayment**

It was late at night and Lapis was watching TV with Peridot on the truck. Peridot would laugh and make comments about whatever was on but Lapis was still thinking hardly on how she could repay Steven for all his kindness.

"Lapis you haven't legitimately said anything to me all night. Are you still upset about nearly killing Steven?" She asks.

"I didn't-.." Lapis sighs. "That's not it. I told him I'd repay him for all he's done for me. Like a gift or something."

"Uh-huuuh.." Peridot nods.

"I don't know what to get him or do for him." Lapis raises her shoulders.

"Hmm.. You can use my touch pad." She gives Lapis the device.

"How?.. I use that internet thing?"

"Yes." Peridot switches it on and touches the internet app. "Just click this bar to search and use that board to type in words." She smiles at Lapis.

"Okay.." Peridot watches the screen and sees no movement. "*Ahem*.." Lapis lowers her eyelids.

"Oh.." Peridot frowns and jumps off of the truck. Lapis waited for Peridot to be out of sight and then started.

"Alright, let's see.. Uhm... ' _How to pleasure a teenage human boy_ '.." She types in. The page loads and a number of sites list. "Hmm.. ' _Do what he'll love_ ' from a website called ' _RockHisSocks_ '.."She read on a link. "Okay." She taps it and reads some of the page. "Oh.. I have to.." She reads more. "Ooohhhhh..." After about five minutes, she reads the entire page. "I think I get it." She says with a blush. "You got this, Lapis.. For Steven!" She flies to the warp pad and warps to the temple. "Steven?" She looks around the darkness of the room and sees him sleeping. She quietly walks to his bed.

"Mm.." Steven muttered as he felt something enter his bed from behind him. He then felt arms around him. He nearly panicked but noticed the blue hue to the arms. "..Lapis?.." He asked.

"Hey.." She greeted softly near his ear.

"Wwwhat are you doing?" He asked her with a slight blush.

"Um.." She tilted her forehead onto the back of his neck.

"Do you wanna sleep here with me?"

"No.."

"Then.." Lapis gripped him a little tighter.

"I was here to do something.. but I lost my nerve.. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Steven turned around and faced her with a smile. "But you really shouldn't sneak-" he looks down at her body. "Agh!" He quickly points his back to her again.

"What?! What's wrong?!" She grabs the back of his pajama shirt.

"Are you wearing clothes?!" He asked red-faced.

"No." Lapis said nonchalantly.

"But.. Why?.." His eyes widened.

"Don't you like this?" Lapis blushed and lifted the back of Steven's shirt. She hugged him and pressed her breasts against his bare back. "I thought you were supposed to.."

"Ayyye.." Steven shivered. "I do.. But.. Mm.."

"Steven.." Lapis started lowering her hand down Steven's body. "You're human, so you know why somebody would be doing this to you." She reaches his stiffening bulge and he jumps at the the touch. "You know what I want.."

"But gems don't do this kind of stuff.. Why do you want this?"

"Turn around.. then I'll tell you." Lapis released him. Steven hesitated for a few moments before turning to the blue beauty. He tried his best not to look at her chest but would glance while looking at her eyes. "I want to repay you Steven.. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing myself to do this. I want to. I reeaally want to."

"But why this? What makes you think you'll even enjoy this?" He grips the blanket covering them.

"I think I will.. I formed my body to have the stuff that human girls do." This made Steven lower his nose under the covers and look away. "But I want to do this because I feel like the greatest gift I can give you is me. I want this so we can get closer!" Lapis started getting restless and grabbing onto Steven's clothes. "I want you so close that you're inside me! But not in the gem way.. I still want to be there with you when you are!" Steven stayed quiet again and made Lapis grunt in frustration. She threw the blanket off both of them sat up in front of him. She held her left shoulder with her right hand and her left hand across her belly. "Steven! Take me!" The moonlight shone through the window and covered her beautiful petite body. "Please.."

"I.." Steven stared at all of Lapis with starry eyes. He lost the battle of will at this point. He could not resist heaven itself calling to him. Her sexy, pleading face stirred up feelings he hasn't felt towards anyone before. "... Okay." He smiled shyly then grabbed Lapis' hips. "Are you sure about-" She kisses his mouth shut, even sticking her tongue in slightly. She leaned away and let go his lips.

"Delicious." With a giggle and blush. She moved her chest forward to accent her breasts. Her hands were near her shoulders ready for a sensation. Steven looked at her lovely globes then at her. Lapis nodded with an excited smile. With that, they both got their wish as Steven sucked and played with her nipples and mounds. "Ahh.." Lapis started breathing more heavily and moaned with every surge of pleasure. "If only you healed my gem _this_ way.. I wouldn't have left at all." She told him with an eye open.

"You would've murdered me!" Steven let go and laughed a bit.

"Maybe.. Hey.." She bounced her breasts lightly to get his attention back. Steven grinned and continued. He started exploring her body with his hands and felt every part of the soft gem. Her moans filled the room until he reached the bottom of her butt which made her squeak.

"Huh?" Steven looked at her and she looked back with a submissive look. "Do you like it when I play with your butt more?" Lapis just let out a small sound and looked away too embarrassed. Steven started massaging her bottom and teasing her vagina with the same movement. Lapis let out strong, shivery sigh as she looked at the ceiling and grabbed onto his shoulders. He smiled at her and started sucking her breasts again.

"F..Fwaahh.." Lapis tried concealing her voice but in the end only made more adorable sounds for Steven to work with. She never thought it would ever feel this good, especially for her. And she knew this wasn't even the main event. She grabbed onto Steven's body and rested her head near his ear. "Steven.. I can't take anymore building up." She backed up and looked at him with those wanting eyes again. "Put it in me. Put it in.."

"Y-Yeah." He smiled at her. "Okay.." He let out a nervous sigh. Lapis got off of him and laid on her stomach in front of him. She held her upper torso up with her elbows and rose her butt up, revealing her wet opening to her lover. Steven was as hard as he could ever be at this point. He pulled off his pants and let his already throbbing penis breath. He positioned his hands around Lapis and leaned over so that he was right at her entrance.

"Oh.. Oh.. This is happening." Lapis breathed fast and nervously. "Give it to me, Steven.. I'm ready." He looked at her with lustful eyes.

"I love you, Lapis." She looked back at him and he slowly slid it into her. She squeaked again and grabbed onto the sheets.

"It's so hard.. It's warm.. I could feel it twitching inside!" She moaned with every slight entering.

"Do you want me to stop?" Steven asked worried.

"Don't you dare.." She smiled erotically. Steven let out a soft laugh and continued until his entire length was inside her.

"AGH!" She let her face lie on the bed, which made her butt pop more.

"How.. How is it?" Steven asks.

"You better not do this with anyone else.. This is all mine." She said with heavy breathing.

"Only for you.." He smiled and started pulling it out and prepared to enter again.

"Aggggain?.. I could barely take it going in once!"

"It's gonna go in a lot more." He chuckled.

"You're gonna shatter me.." She said with a laugh.

"Then I'll make this quick!" Steven grabbed her hips and started ramming in and out.

"UNGH!... Steeeeveeeeeen.." She twisted the sheets she grabbed and rose her shoulders in delight.

"Tell me how it feels, Lapis!" He demanded.

"It's everything I hoped for! I.. can't take it! My head's going blaaank.." She bit the sheets.

"That's.. great.. Thank goodness. I wanna make you feel amazing, Lapis!" Steven thrusted faster and deeper.

"I love you, Steven! I actually love you!" Her moans could probably be heard from outside at this point.

"I love you!"

"I can feel it.. I think it's cumming! My orgasm's here! STEVEN!" Lapis shot out a fast burst of water from her hole and it lauched Steven off toward his TV.

"Ah!" He screamed then landed on the floor. Lapis tried catching her breath and lowered her butt down to lie flat. "Whoa! You shot water! Really hard!" Steven smiled.

"Sh-Shut up!.." Lapis grabbed the blanket from the side of the bed and covered herself. "I couldn't help it.." She said in a muffled voice.

"That's so cute!" Steven laughed. Lapis peaked through the blanket and gave him a cute scowl. She looked down at his penis. Still hard.

"Hey.. where's your semen?" She asked as she rose out of the blanket.

"Oh.. Heh.." Steven rubbed his head. "I guess I never actually came."

"What?! Were you at least close?!"

"Yeah." He smiled at the frustrated girl.

".. Come here." She signaled for him to stand at the foot of the bed where she sat.

"What?" He did so.

"This was supposed to be for repaying you, remember?" She laid down on her stomach again toward his penis and held herself up with her elbows. She grabbed it and started stroking. She touched the tip with her tongue and slid it in her mouth as Steven grazed on the slipperiness.

"Gah.. Lapis.." He exhaled. Lapis bobbed her head forward and back as she massaged it with her tongue and tightened her lips as it exited. She would suck on the tip and lick the sides as she breathed warm air on it. "Y-Y-You're really good at this.." She released and stroked it.

"I did some studying." She smiled and continued. Her tongue and saliva was too much for Steven to handle.

"I'm gonna cum, Lapis!" She didn't stop and kept passionately pleasuring him. "I c-can't hold it!" She moved her head back and forth faster. "Lapis!" Steven shook and released into her mouth with twitches. Lapis let every drop secrete into her mouth. She backed away and sat down as she swallowed his seed.

"Like I said," She winks at him. "Delicious."

"Ah.." Steven fell onto the bed face first on a pillow. Lapis smiled. "Thank you." He said with his face in his puffy pillow. Lapis lyed down next to him. He turned onto his back, resting his eyes. Lapis put her hand on his chest.

"I guess this didn't really count as repaying you.. I enjoyed it waaaay too much to be a gift." She massaged his chest. "I guess I'll have to repay you again some other time." She smiled.

"Are you saying you're gonna keep doing this with me?" Steven chuckled.

"I hope I'm in your debt forever.." Lapis hugged him.


End file.
